This invention relates to electronic five card draw video poker games. Generally, the electronic five card draw video poker games deal five cards to the player from a standard 52 card poker deck. The player can hold or discard any of the five cards dealt and redraw to replace discarded cards from the remaining cards in the standard 52 card poker deck. The object of the game is to achieve the highest five card standard poker ranking. Many of these games offer a progressive payout for the top ranking hand, the Royal Flush. Because the Royal Flush is relatively easy to achieve in draw poker, the progressive jackpot payout is limited. In order to achieve a substantial progressive jackpot payout, the odds of obtaining the highest ranking hand would have to be at least one in a million. The present invention uses a thirteen card hand instead of a five card hand and a new variation of the five card standard poker rankings using straight flush and flush combinations, and offers players the ability to receive a substantial progressive jackpot payout for the highest ranking hands.